As smart phones become more pervasive, users rely upon an alarm function of the smart phone to generate an audible alarm. Unfortunately, audible alarms have a tendency of waking up more than their intended users. Accordingly, alarms which can vibrate to alert a user have become popular. However, current silent-type alarms must typically be worn by a user to be effective. For example, one common type of silent type alarm must be worn on a wrist of a user. Similarly, monitoring type systems, such as those that monitor sleep, blood pressure, pulse, blood gases, etc., must be worn, which may be of inconvenience to the user. Further, it has been difficult, if not, impossible to customize the prior alarm in accordance with user's settings. Accordingly, embodiments of the present system may overcome these and/or other disadvantages in prior systems.